


The Forbidden Juice Capsules

by MaxTheHeater



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers is So Done, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Sisters, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTheHeater/pseuds/MaxTheHeater
Summary: Looking left and right as if to make sure no one was watching (assuming anyone would find a 25 year old woman buying laundry supplies suspicious) Kara added a box of tide pods to her cart.This was going to be legendary.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Forbidden Juice Capsules

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tumblr user cadwyn who said  
> "Do y'all think Kara ate a tidepod back in 2018 for the memes cause she's basically indestructible. I hope so"
> 
> And so I couldn't resist.

Kara was a journalist for Catco worldwide media. Basically she couldn't go 2 feet without hearing the news, or even making it herself.

That being said, she still saw amazing and surprising things every day.

One of their lesser known reporters Bertha, had recently made an article on the newest internet trend. Which, as the Reddit community had dubbed it, was known as: The Tide Pod Challenge.

Basically you had to eat a tide pod. Yea, that's it. I mean, what do you expect from the internet in 2018 (or any year) anyway?

So, Kara was currently watching Bertha's TV Segment with a doctor who was explaining how eating tide pods was not a good decision for one's health. Most people would have this common sense anyway but a few teenagers had been submitted to the hospital because of the toxic stuff in the pods.

Kara isn't a terrible person ― but she  _ did _ sort of find it maybe a little bit funny.

\------------------

It was grocery day, which for a kryptonian trapped on a planet with a yellow sun meant spending way too much of a reporters salary on the necessary calories needed for everyday survival (and probably eating it all in 2 days.  _ Fun stuff). _

Kara had almost all the ('junk food' as Lena would call it) food that she needed when she saw it.

The laundry section.

Immediately the tide pod news story flashed in front of Kara's memories. A sly grin found it's way onto her face.

Looking left and right as if to make sure no one was watching (assuming anyone would find a 25 year old woman buying laundry supplies would be suspicious) Kara added a box of tide pods to her cart. 

This was going to be legendary.

  
  


\------------------

  
  


Sister night was at Kara's this week and Kara honestly couldn't remember the last time she was this excited for a night with Alex.

You see, kryptonians are immune to all substances on earth (except for Cat Grant's glare). The only thing that could cause Kara any real pain or discomfort was Kryptonite.

So, unless tide pods for some reason had kryptonite in them. This prank was going to be delicious, and hilarious.

She could finally feast upon the forbidden juice capsules. (And  _ yes, _ she had wondered if they tasted good. After all they looked quite similar to candy)

"So what are we watching this time? And please don't say  _ Grease _ because I've seen that more times than necessary and I don't really want to hear you crying over Sandy's love life again." Alex grumbled from the couch.

"You can pick this time Alex, I got last week."

Alex did a quick victory dance and quickly put in terminator 2 into the DvD player.

"Oh! I almost forgot snacks!" Kara sped off into the direction of the laundry room, but Alex was too distracted by Sarah Connor to notice anything abnormal about that.

After Kara places herself on the couch again, tide pod box in hand. She offered Alex one of the treats.

Alex, who was used to her sisters ridiculous schemes simply looked at the tide pod in her hand and then back at her alien sister.

Her alien sister who was current shoving a handful of tide pods into her face.

Alex's jaw dropped and all of her medical degrees had her nearly panicking (she had seen the news and memes too, despite being at work 24/7) but then she remembers that her alien sister is in fact, invulnerable. Tide pods wouldn't kill her.

Kara for her part, nearly chokes to death laughing at her sister. "Oh my Rao Alex! You- you should have seen your face!"

"Yea yea, you got me you little shit." Alex chuckled.

A moment later the first of the tide pods dissolves in Kara's mouth. Quickly filling her mouth with the laundry detergent.

Kara's face goes pale, the flavor of the tide pod burning her kryptonian taste buds worse than Lena's  _ Kale Salad _ , and now  _ Alex  _ is the one laughing.

"Ew! Ew! Get it ouwt of mah mouth!" 

While kara is trying to rid her mouth of the taste at the sink, Alex is bent over laughing.

"That what you deserve  _ Superdork _ !"

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe eating tide pods was a thing. The pure chaotic energy we all possess it honestly amazing and that's what I thrive off of. 
> 
> Comment if this tickled your funny bone. If not then idk I guess you just haven't eaten a tide pod huh?
> 
> PS. Don't let your aliens go shopping unsupervised!


End file.
